Hospital Room
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: What if Cormoran's visit to the hospital to see Robin when she was attacked in Career of Evil had turned out differently? AU. Oneshot.


**Hospital Room**

"Out until I've finished!" the young male doctor who was examining an eight inch wound in Robin's forearm barked.

As Strike retreated behind the curtain, he saw scarlet spatters had disfigured Robin's face. Strike knew it wasn't blood; it was the spray stuff in the rape alarm. He saw both of her eyes were swollen. She had not shown any sign of recognition. She seemed to be unconscious.

Strike felt guilty and angry with himself. _What had he done? He had let her work when he knew her life would be in danger. What if something had happened to her? What if she had... died?_

Strike jolted back from his thoughts as the doctor ripped the curtains apart after a few minutes.

"What's wrong? Is she going to be okay? Is she unconscious?" Strike was unable to stop asking questions.

"She is fine. Extremely lucky I would say. Thankfully the brachial artery was not severed. There is tendon damage though. We will know how deep it is when we take her to the theatre." said the doctor.

"She needs surgery?" asked Strike in a concerned voice.

"Yes, we need to perform a surgery as soon as possible...um, may I know who you are?" the doctor asked.

"I am uh..." Strike hesitated, scanning his brain for the right word. The doctor stared at him, quirking up his brow. "I am her friend... her boss actually. I was speaking to her on the phone when she was attacked."

"So you are not a relative." The doctor said, looking kind of disappointed. "Could you get in touch with any of her relatives or her boyfriend maybe? Because a relative needs to sign a form before we perform the surgery. It's just routine."

For one wild moment, Strike wanted to tell the doctor that he was her boyfriend. No sooner had the thought crossed him, a war raged inside his head.

 _Bloody Hell! Just pull your shit together, idiot. You are not her boyfriend._

 _But I like her._

 _She is getting married to Matthew in less than a month!_

 _Matthew is a git. He was never suitable for her._

 _She loves Matthew._

"Well?" The doctor said breaking his trail of thoughts once again.

"Well, what?" said Strike feeling slightly dazed.

"Can you get any of her relatives to come here and sign the form?" the doctor repeated rather impatiently.

"Well, her parents aren't here-"

"Her boyfriend then?"

"Listen why can't I just sign the ruddy form and you begin the surgery? You said it was urgent, right?" said Strike in an annoyed voice.

"I can't. It's procedure. We can perform the surgery only when a relative gives consent. Well, get in touch with someone. I will be in my office" the doctor said and began to walk away. Before he could stop himself, Strike said, "Wait! I can sign. I -"

"I told you-"

"Just listen to me, alright?" Strike said in a irritable voice. "I... I love her" he murmured.

The doctor stared at him, eyebrows raised. A moment later, he said, "Well, you will get the form at the reception"

"Thanks" Strike said with a small smile. He went to the reception to sign the consent form. As he made his way back to Robin's cubicle, he was still thinking what he said to the doctor a few minutes earlier.

 _Fucker. What did you do?_

 _Don't worry. Robin didn't hear it, did she? And if she loves Matthew, I am not going to get in the way. But it's true. I do love her._

Strike was still making up his mind whether to see Robin when thought he heard a slight gasp of pain. _Fuck. What if she had heard him? How will she react? Only one way to find out..._

Bracing himself, Strike entered the cubicle.

This time robin was awake. Strike saw her look up at him as he entered. Her face was unreadable.

"Sorry. I know I screwed up" she said.

Relief and disappointment washed over Strike. _So, she hadn't heard him. Oh, well._

"How the hell did you get away Robin? I have been so worried" said Strike.

"Self defence. And I must tell you, I hate that rape alarm even if it managed to save my life today" said Robin and then she began to tell him in detail what had happened.

Strike was rendered speechless when Robin finished telling him all about her miraculous escape.

"I am really hungry" she said.

"Oh, here" said Strike pulling out a Twix bar from his pocket and handing it over to her.

"Thanks" said Robin gratefully and unwrapped the shiny wrapper. As she was about to take a bite, a nurse who had walked inside said sharply, "Nil by mouth, you are going to theatre for surgery!"

"Right" said Robin glumly and handed back the Twix to Strike.

Strike smiled.

"Speaking of surgery, you managed that consent thing quite well" said Robin.

Strike's heart skipped a beat. He simply gaped at her, totally at loss for words.

"You thought I didn't hear the conversation, did you?" asked Robin. "I was not unconscious Cormoran. I just had my eyes closed."

"Uh... we can talk about that later. You have to undergo a surgery now..." said Strike.

"Oh yes, you are right. But we are going to talk about that later. For sure." said Robin.

Strike chanced a glance at her and his heart soared. Robin was smiling.

 *****THE END*****


End file.
